


Accidentally you say?

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Dick Pics, Emails, Humor, M/M, Prompt based drabble, Short but good, Wine, crack drabble, made this from a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Maxson somehow how mistakenly obtained a picture of Danse’s dick and calls him up to his office but even accidents can have happy endings





	Accidentally you say?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the meme below:
> 
> Boss:Do you know why I called you in here?
> 
> Me:Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?
> 
> Boss: [Stops pouring wine] Accidentally you say?

 

“”Elder Maxson sir, you wished to see me about something important?”

Danse said as he closed the door to the Elder’s private quarters behind him, worry etched into his brow.

Maxson sighed but didn’t turn around as he spoke.

“Good Evening Danse...I’m pleased you came up here in such a timely manner. I would like to discuss something rather...personal.”

Danse internally cringed as he blushed redder than any tato known to post Great War man because he knew exactly what this meeting was about.

“Elder Maxson sir...First of let me apologize for my action regarding those illicit pictures of my...Uh parts.It was a complete accident and-“

Maxson lifted his head and stopped pouring the wine into the second of the two pristine wine glasses and turned around his brows furrowed together to form one massive living caterpillar.

“I’m sorry I must have misheard you Danse. I did like to think that those pictures weren’t an accident at all but if they were...Then I should be the one apologize...Pull out wine and some fancy lad snack cakes..”

Maxson sighed as he stepped aside and gesture towards the said wine and snacks on the table behind him.

Danse blushed and smiled shyly as he felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Elder Maxson Sir I-“

“Pardon me Danse but Call me Arthur, please. No more formalities for right now...”

“Alright Arthur...While the Pictures were a true accident I must say...I was kind of hoping for a positive reaction. I didnt plan this but...It’s better than what I had hoped. It’s no secret that You’re very attractive and that I do find you to be much more than a boss or friend...”

Maxson smiled and chuckled as he turned and topped off his own glass and picked up both classes before holding one out to Danse.

“So what you’re saying is that this wine won’t be going to waste tonight?”

Danse blushed as he shyly took the wine glass from Maxson hand.

“No it most definitely won’t be...That would be a most terrible waste of wine would it sir?”


End file.
